


I Just Want You To Be Happy

by Little_Opti



Category: Transformers
Genre: Angst, M/M, Poor Mega, Poor Optimus, mood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 06:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16989573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Opti/pseuds/Little_Opti
Summary: Optimus and Megatron are having problems with their relationship. But, neither of them know how to make things better.





	I Just Want You To Be Happy

I Just Want You to be Happy

Both mechs stared at each other, one glaring while the other simple lowered his helm down. Their argument at a standstill as neither were able to form another sentence. The silence only pointing out at the wounds the two gave to each other. The grey mech snarling as he swiftly turned on his heel. The smaller mech lifting up a arm to stop the other, only to let it fall limply against his side.

The red and blue mech sighed, his arms hugging himself as he felt like screaming out. He wanted to scream, curse, and damn his entire life to the Pit! He wanted to press his faceplate in his mesh covers and cry his optics out. Every word echoing in his processor. _How had they ended up like this?_ _What broke them apart?_ Each question only stung his spark with pain. Reminders of how different their relationship was.

Once they were two halves of a coin. But...now it was like they both were different. It was like something was missing, a piece of each other. _‘I never even wanted to be with you!’_ The words repeated in his processor, a whimper trying to force its way out as he bit his lower derma. Maybe......he should leave?

~

The grey mech leaned against the door once it shut. Optics dimming as he cursed himself. Why had he said such cruel things?! Optimus hadn’t even truly said anything worth getting angry at! He had only wanted to help, and how did he respond to that kindness?! Growling out, he slammed a fist into the door, a small dent appearing. He practically stomped on it repeatedly! He never wanted to hurt him!

Why was it he was incapable of protecting the very mech he treasured?! Why was he acting so differently?! What had changed between them?!

——

The early morning was filled with silence. Both mechs peering at their energon, or commenting over irrelevant things. It was suffocating, the two drowning in their own thoughts. What were they suppose to do? How were they suppose to converse? They’ve both said unforgivable things. Words that were still hurting them.

Sighing out, Optimus was the first to walk back to his room. A gloom resting over his field as he left, not even giving a reason for leaving. Megatron watched after him, wanting to stop him, but didn’t. After what he said, he’d be lucky if Optimus would even look at him. He really did mess up...

~

Optimus was hunched over a data pad. Optics dim as he thought on what to write. But, every time he tried to write one word he’d abort from the action. The idea of leaving Megatron too painful for him. He wasn’t even sure if he truly wanted to leave. It just felt...wrong. All of this felt wrong to him. The idea, his few valuables tucked away in his subspace. The data pad meant to be used as a last note to say goodbye. The silence the two were frequently adapting to. The arguments becoming a constant within their lives. The frowns, snarls, growls, and sneers all he was able to see.

His vents hitched, a sob leaving his intake as coolant streaked down his cheeks. _What happened to them?_ The same question repeating as every orn went. How could he grow so used to this?! He missed those smiles! He missed those laughs and chuckles! He missed Megatron muttering sweet nothings to his audial lowly. He missed the kisses! He missed **EVERYTHING** that they once had!

With a trembling servo, he began to write out his last message. Hoping that this was for the best, even if it pained him to do this. As long as it made Megatron happy, he was willing to do this.

_‘Megatron,_

_Lately, I’ve been thinking about our situation. How different it is from before. How you hardly smile around me. How we keep getting into arguments. And well, I’ve come to a conclusion, I’m going to leave. All I want is for you to be happy, even if I’m not the one making you smile._

_I know this is wrong. I don’t want to leave, but I just want you to be happier. And if the price for that is leaving, I’ll gladly pay it. I know you’ll do fine on your own, but please talk to others. Like Soundwave, he seems like a trustworthy friend. Talk to that scientist Starscream, I’ve heard he’s quite the talker._

_Just don’t create a wall around yourself. Don’t push your friends away, or your lover._

_Sincerely,_  
_Optimus’_  
Optimus sobbed, hating how this seemed to be the only way out. How this was the only solution he could come up with. Why couldn’t there be another way?! Why couldn’t they have talked?! Why were they only hurting each other?!

With a final quiet sob, he brushed the tears away. Standing up to take a final look around. So many memories, yet he was leaving this place. So many fond times that he swore happened last orn. Taking a shaky breath of air he left his room. The living room dark, the quiet muttering of Megatron coming from his room. Most likely going over data pads. Taking tentative steps he set the data pad down on a counter. Optics taking in the area one last time, his dermas lifted up in a sad smile. “Goodbye..” he whispered out, quietly leaving.

Well, he could always stay with Ratchet. Surely, his old friend wouldn’t mind him staying for a few orns.


End file.
